Shusuke Kenzaki
Shusuke Kenzaki (ひらがな平仮名, Kenzaki Shusuke) is the main protagonist. he is also a Fire-Make Mage that travels everywhere. Appearance Shusuke is a young boy with spiky brown hair with a orange flame on his head, and reddish orange eyes. He usually wears a white and green sweater, a white belt and navy blue pants, and black and silver gloves with an X in the middle. Personality Shusuke is a nice person to anybody except enemies. He is also really loyal to his friends that he makes along the way. An example of this is when a city was under attack, he took the enemy head on. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magic Fire-Make: A form of Molding Magic '''that allows the user to create fire at his/her's will and turn it into objects. There are different two types of Fire-Make. The first one is '''Static Fire-Make. This means he/she can turn fire into various shapes, weapons, and objects. The second one is Dynamic Fire-Make. This means he/she can turn fire into any kind of living animal. Fire-Make (Static):These are all the techniques that Shusuke knows in Static form. *'Fire-Make: Lance': Shusuke makes fire from his two hands in the shape of multiple lances that extends and stabs the target. *'Fire-Make: Wall': Shusuke throws his hands up, making a gigantic wall of fire that burns everything that gets thrown into it. *'Fire-Make: Shield': As a miniature version of''' Fire-Make: Wall', Shusuke makes a shield of fire rise from the ground, burning anything that is thrown at it. *'Fire-Make: Hammer': Shusuke makes a giant fire hammer, swinging it at his opponent at high speeds. *'Fire-Make: Giant Volcano': Shusuke makes a volcano erupt in a circle, making a tower of flames to attack an opponent. *'Fire-Make: Volcanos': Instead of attacking at a single place, Shusuke makes little volcanos erupt in a wide area, making this technique really useful. *'Fire-Make: Bows And Arrows': Shusuke makes a fire bow to shoot his enemies with several dozen quick fire arrows. *'Fire-Make: Double-Sided Axe': Shusuke gains a two-sided axe of fire to slice an opponent twice in a row. *'Fire-Make: Swords': Shusuke uses a dual melee fire swords to attack enemies with weapons. It is also able to disappear and reappear, as it is made of fire. *'Fire-Make: Fire Bazooka': Shukuke carries a long, destructive bazooka to launch fire bombs and grenades. *'Fire-Make: Prison': Shusuke rises a prison made of fire and anyone that tries to get out of it is badly burned. *'Fire-Make: Fire Clone'''s: Shusuke makes a clone of somebody and is most commonly him made of fire to trick the enemy. *'Fire-Make: Chain': Shusuke gets two chains that he can attach to anything so he can get there quickly. *'Fire-Make: Scythe Saucer': Shusuke makes a saucer out of six scythes''' to cut the opponent repeatedly. *'''Fire-Make: Direction Arrow: Shusuke creates a giant arrow that he can get on to move him around fast. He can also make little versions of it to speed up his tehniques. *'Fire-Make: Flame Beam': Shusuke uses weak flames in back of him to attack people from behind and to support the storng flames he uses to attack the strong opponent. *'Ultimate Fire-Make: Planetary Nuke': This is Shusuke's strongest Static Fire-Make technique. Shusuke carries a huge nuclear bomb made of fire that looks like a sun. He then throws it at the opponent to try to obliberate the enemy. Fire-Make (Dynamic): These are all the techniques that Shusuke knows in dynamic form. *'Fire-Make: Falcons': Shusuke creates several falcons to attack the enemy is several directions. *'Fire-Make: Burning Dragon': Shusuke makes a huge dragon made of fire that is created to aim directly at the opponent destroying anything that gets in his way, unless the user stops it. *'Fire-Make: Gorilla': Shusuke sends a gorilla to punch the target from behind, so the target won't know what happened. *'Fire-Make: Sabertooth Tiger': Shusuke gains a tiger to bite and scratch the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack': Shusuke gets dozens of wolves that explode on impact. *'Fire-Make: Hedgehog': Shusuke sends a hedgehog that looks real to make the enemy think it is a regular hedgehog, then quills of fire come out of it. *'Fire-Make: Panther': Shusuke attacks the enemy and the panther mimics him, attacking the opponent the same time he does. *'Fire-Make: Quill Fish': Shusuke has multiple quill fish and throws them to the opponent. *'Fire-Make: Sauropods':Shusuke sends three sauropods to attack at the same time, causing great damage. *'Ultimate Fire-Make: T-Rex': This is Shusuke's strongest '''Dynamic Fire-Make '''technique. Shusuke rides on a T-Rex, so he con control everything he does, even make bigger versions of Shusuke's '''Dynamic Fire-Make '''techniques. Relationships Trivia